El Cumpleaños de Hinata
by Ochiitho-Ber
Summary: Naruto se entera que el cumpleaños de Hinata sera pronto asiq ue decide contarles a sus compañeros de equipo.-ella no es mi amiga y ademas es una mala idea-le dice Sasuke-¿No recuerdas la fiesta que le organizaste a Konohamaru?-
1. Chapter 1

El Cumpleaños de Hinata.

Capitulo 1.

Tres ninjas entrenaban mientras su sensei leía su libro favorito, un rubio de cabello alborotado se detuvo en medio del entrenamiento, el se tiro al suelo mientras se sujetaba el estomago como si le doliera.

-Naruto ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta una peli-rosa acercándosele.

-si…perfectamente-le dice Naruto mientras se levanta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿entonces?-pregunta Sasuke acercándose a los dos que no hacían nada.

-es que estaba hablando con Neji y Lee y me entere de algo impresionante ¡dattebayo!-dice naruto muy emocionado.

-¿de que te enteraste naruto?-llega pregutnando su sensei.

-¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Hinata!-grita muy alto.

-¿Y?-pregunta Sasuke con su tono frio y desinteresado.

-¿Cómo que "Y"?-pregunta naruto -¡teme Hinata es nuestra amiga y merece una linda fiesta!-grita naruto muy emocionado.

-dobe no me digas teme-le dice Sasuke-ademas ella no mi amiga y es una mala idea-termina de decir mientras se recuesta en el tronco de un árbol.

-¡¿Por…Porque?-pregunta Naruto haciendo una carita de perrito triste.

-Porque terminara siendo un desastre total-responde Sasuke antes de mirarlo fríamente-¿No recuerdas la fiesta que le organizaste a Konohamaru?-le pregunta desde su lugar.

-es cierto Naruto ¿no la recuerdas?-le pregunta Sakura mientras se fija mejor en la cara del rubio.

-si...recuerdo-dice Naruto mientras baja la cabeza.

Flash back.

_-Naruto, Shouji se acabo toda la comida-le dice Sakura mientras se le acerca-debiste comprar mas si ivas a invitar a Shouji-le dice esperando respuesta del rubio._

_..._

_minutos despues._

_-¡Dobe!-grita Sasuke, que se le aparece enfrente todo empado y con valde en la cabeza-¡me las pagaras!-le volvio a gritar mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente con el sharingan activado._

_-O...oye calmate teme-le decia con una risita nerviosa._

_..._

_Naruto esta con el tazon de ponche en la cabeza y lleno de dulce._

_-¡es hora de jugar!-grita Naruto mientras se queta el tazon de la cabeza._

_-¿que vamos a jugar?-pregunta Kiba._

_-wuau-ladra Akamaru._

_-¡vamos a jugar...tiro al blanco,con globos de agua y pistolas de agua!.grita naruto emocionado, resiviendo caras extrañas de algunos de los invitados, Sasuke solo le miraba con cara de "estas loco"._

_-si vamos a jugar algo que sea alguna competecia ¿no creen?-pregunta ino desde atras._

_-me parece bien-le apoyo Neji y Sakura._

_-ok ok...seran competencias-dijo Naruto algo desilucionado porque rechasaron su propuesta._

_..._

_15 juegos despues._

_-¡Vamos Sakura-chan tu puedes!-le animaba Naruto._

_-¡Ino quiero ganar es premio!-le gritaba Shouji._

_-que problematico-decia uncastaño mientras se recostaba en su banca._

_-ni que fuera la gran cosa-decia sasuke mientras veia a las dos chicas competir._

_-lo dises porque no sabes lo fabulosos que es-decia naruto._

_..._

_-¡Bien el premio es...!-sonaron unos tambores-¡una mojada con globos de agua!-grito Naruto._

_..._

_al cabo de unos minutos todos quedaron empadado pero eso no fue lo peor sino que todos los globos que servian de adorno se comenzaron a soltar y se desinflaron(este naruto no sabe como anudar unos simples globos) volando por todos lados, eso fue poco cuando algunas luces del echo se callegorn causando gran estruendo._

_-rayos-dijo naruto por lo bajo._

Fin Flsh Back.

-¡Pero les aseguro que esta vez sera mucho Dattebayo!-grito naruto muy decidido.

-si Naruto-le dice sakura algo desconfiada de la fiesta-pero por si acaso yo te ayudare...talvez asi no termine como la anterior-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-talvez termine peor-dice Sasuke, al escuchar que ella le ayudara.

-yo tambien-dijo Kakashi, los tres volvieron a ver al uchiha que solo les miro, Naruto se le acerco junto con Kakashi y Sakura-tu nos ayudaras tambien-le dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Fin del primer capitulo.

espero les guste.

dejen Rewies xfa^^

bye


	2. Chapter 2

El Cumpleaños de Hinata.

-talvez termine peor-dice Sasuke, al escuchar que ella le ayudara.

-yo tambien-dijo Kakashi, los tres volvieron a ver al uchiha que solo les miro, Naruto se le acerco junto con Kakashi y Sakura-tu nos ayudaras tambien-le dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Capitulo 2.

¡De Compras!

…

5 horas después.

Naruto y Sakura llevaban arrastrado a sasuke para que les ayudara en las compras del todo lo necesario para la fiesta de Hinata, anteriormente ellos habían ido donde Kiba y TenTen para que les ayudaran a que Hinata no sospechara nada y aceptaron, entraron a la primer tieneda que seria para los adornos.

-Sakura ¿crees que este color le guste?-le pregunta el rubio a su amiga mientras sostiene una bolsa con globos morados de diferentes tonos.

-claro-le responde con una cálida sonrisa.

-veamos-dice naruto mientras saca una lista de sus bolsillos que llega a hasta el suelo dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros.

-¿Cuántas cosas tienes en esa lista?-le pregunta sasuke, el tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar en una tienda buscando cosas que a el ni le importan.

-Mmm…unas 18 mas-le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-te diré las que faltan y son mas importantes-le dice naruto con la misma expresión.

-no quiero sabe…-le interrumpe naruto que empieza a hablar.

-especias, vegetales, frutas, chicolate, encargar el pastel, un cartel que diga "feliz Cumpleaños", arreglos para mesas, serpentinas, un ramo de rosas moradas, recuerdos, globos de agua, equipo de luz, reservar el lugar, ropa…no podemos ir así-dijo señalándolos-ramen, invitaciones, mesas, equipo de sonido…-no termino porque Sasuke le metió un papel el boca para que se callara.

-¡te dije que te no queria saber!-le grita sasuke, Naruto escupe el papel cayendole a sasuke en la cara-¡esta vez moriras!-le amenza.

-Ca...calmate teme-le intenta tranquilizar naruto, sin exito alguna, sasuke activa su sharingan con desicion de matar a naruto.

-¡CALMENSE!-les grita Sakura muy enojada-**¡HAY NO COMO DETESTO QUE ACTUEN ASI!**-grita su inner.

Al escuchar el grito sasuke la miro con desprecio y Naruto con miedo.

-asi esta mejor-les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-vamos naruto hay que seguir buscando las cosas-le djo Sakura y el mencionado asentio.

-si-le dijo ya con una sonrisa.

...

A los 10 minutos salieron de esa tienda con varias bolsas en mano, todos menos naruto que solo llevaba la lista en la mano mientras tachaba lo que ya habian comprado.

-bien ahora hay que ir a encargar el pastel-dijo naruto tomando direccion a la pasteleria.

%%%%%%

En la Pasteleria.

-disculpe-decia naruto mientras empujaba a las personas que intentaban conseguir un pastel-¡dejennos pasar!-decia naruto en voz alta para que le escucharan.

...

5 minutos despues llego el turno de los tres ninjas, naruto estaba muy impaciente, no dejaba de mirar el reloj, tenia que comprar muchas otras cosas y este pastel no se lo impediria.

-siguiente-dijo el señor, Naruto al escuchar siguiente salio corriendo a donde el señor para que le atendiera-¿que desea?-le pregunto.

-disculpe, quisiera encargar un pastel de dos pisos, de mora, el merengue del mismo sabor y que quede de un color morado lila con unas rosas de caramelo del mismo color o mejor el merengue de un color mas oscuro-decia naruto con una gran sonrisa-porfavor para mañana en la tarde ¿si?-le dijo naruto esperando una respuesta, el señor solo asintio y luego naruto le dedico una inmensa sonrisa alegre-¿cuanto sera?-le pregutna naruto.

-100 ryo´s-le dijo el señor, naruto asintio-mañana e pagas niño-le dijo y naruto embozo una sonrisa, ahora si tendria dinero suficiente para comprar lo demas.

-oh por cierto quesiera que en dulce pusiera un numero 14 ¿se pude?-dijo naruto y el señor asintio.

-pero seran 40 ryo´s mas-le dijo, luego naruto se fue del lugar con rumbo a otra tienda.

...

10 minutos mas, naruto y sus compañeros seguian viendo tiendas para ver si encontraban lo demas de la lista, a naruto no le gustaba ninguna de las cosas que tenian las tiendas, asiq eu decidio ir a un lugar especial para eso.

%%%%

Invitaciones eso buscaba naruto asi que decidio ir a una tienda un poco mas cara porque nadie pero nadie tenia las invitaciones del color que buscaba.

-disculpe ¿tiene invitaciones color morado y con una rosa morada o azul enmedio donde dice para quien es?-le pregunta naruto a la señorita que estba en la caja rejistradora, ella asintio.

-estan en el pasillo 3-le dijo on una sonrisa.

-gracias-le respondio con otra sonrisa, Sasuke y sakura le seguian algo cansados del rubio, ya que los andaba de arriba abajo, aunque sakura lo hacia sabiento que naruto haria lo mejor posible la fiesta de hinata y ella le ayudaria y sasuke porque lo tenian obliado a ir con ellos.

-estas son perfectas-dice naruto mientras toma una hermosas invitaciones en forma de rosas, esta eran de un color lila, llas lineas que separaban cada petalo eran de un color mas oscuro y adentro tenia en la partte superior dibujada una rosa y con unos listones a los lado, ademas de pequñas flores-me encanta-dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba la tarjeta.

-**no conocia ese lado de naruto**-decia la inner de Sakura-_yo tampoco_-le dijo.

-bien ahora que tenemos las invitaciones hay que ir por el regalo que es lo ultimo que falto-decia naruto con una sonrisa.

...

3 horas despues, naruto aun no encontraba el regalo de hinata.

-Sakura ¿que crees que seria mejo un collar plateado con su inicial y una aguamarina o un nuevo traje ninja?-le pregunta naruto a su amiga.

-creo que seria mejor el collar, porque le durara mas-le dijo con una sonrisa, naruto asintio.

-bien, quiere es collar con la letra H-le dijo con una sonrisa a la mujer.

-te lo pondre en una bolsa-le dijo mientras lo pinia en la caja.

-me lo podria envolver para regalo, que la chonga sea azul marino porfa-le dijo con una sonrisa, la mujer le hizo caso, se lo wenvolvio y luego se lo dio-gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa.

%%%%%%

Casa de Naruto.

-mañana...-dijo y luego se durmio, mañana seria un dia agotador, arreglar el lugar antes de las 3 de la tarde y solo el, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi.

* * *

**Espero les alla gustado el segundo capitulo...no es la gran cosa pero bueno...**

**dejen Rewies porfa...**

**bueno me despido nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui les va el capitulo 3.**

**espero les guste.****

* * *

**

-me lo podria envolver para regalo, que la chonga sea azul marino porfa-le dijo con una sonrisa, la mujer le hizo caso, se lo wenvolvio y luego se lo dio-gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa.

%%%%%%

Casa de Naruto.

-mañana...-dijo y luego se durmio, mañana seria un dia agotador, arreglar el lugar antes de las 3 de la tarde y solo el, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi

* * *

Capitulo 3.

Preparando la Fiesta.

Naruto se encuentra llegando a la casa de Sasuke que empieza a tocar la puerta descontroladamente casi derribándola.

-¡teme!¡Se que estas despiertos!-gritaba aun tocando la puerta-¡no te hagas el dormido!...¡levántate de la cama y vamos…hay una fiesta que organizar y festejar!-gritaba Naruto cansado de que Sasuke ni siquiera le pedía que se largara , sino que solo le ignoraba estaba harto de esto y quería derribar la puerta.

...

Paso media hora y Sasuke todavía no salía de su casa, naruto estaba enojado al menos esperaba que le dijera que llegaría a la fiesta, el tenia que hacer muchas cosas y necesitaba ayuda, pero no podía pedirle a Ino porque estaba distrayendo a Hinata junto a tenten, y Lee bueno no quería soportarlo decir cada vez que hicieran algo difícil "esa es la llama de la juventud" con solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos, además ellos quezas están terminando alguna misión o comprando el regalo, lo que sea pero sabia que estaban ocupados y Sasuke no tenia nada que hacer.

-_al menos hubiera pensado en alguna excusa_-pensaba naruto mientras pensaba en voler a tocar la puerta-¡Teme tienes 5 según!…..Ahg ahg-tocia naruto mientras ponía caras de asco, se había tragado una mosca-¡teme al menos hubieras inventado una excusa como lo hizo Kakashi-sensei para no ayudar!-le grito naruto antes de darse cuenta que Sasuke ya estaba parado enfrente de el.

-¡Dobe no me grites en la cara!-le grito sasuke muy furioso, tener a Naruto tocando la puerta desde las 6:00 am era estresante, mas si le gritaba por algo que el debería estar haciendo con Sakura en vez de estarlo regañando por no ir a la hora indicada.

Naruto le miraba detenidamente, Sasuke estaba con el cabello alborotado más de lo normal, hasta los mechones de cabello que le caían en la cara estaban despeinados y se veía gracioso según naruto-jeje…teme te ves gracioso-le dijo naruto con una sonrisa, además cuando volvió a ver como estaba vestido se rio, llevaba la ropa del entrenamiento de ayer, aunque se le veia diferente, a si por la camisa la lleva medio puesta.

-¡teme debemos irnos!-le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Sasuke solo also una seja.

-no-le dijo friamente.

-¡porfavor!-le suplicaba desesperado, queria ayuda, necesitaba ayuda, el no podia solo con sakura para terminar de arreglar el lugar para las 3 de la tarde.

-no pienso ayudarte, talvez llegue pero no te voy a ayudar-le dijo aun con el mismo tono.

...

5 minutos despues sasuke accedio, estaba harto de que el rubio le estubiera suplicando que le ayudara, se la pasaba haciendo escandalo, uno muy grande.

-¡genial!-exclamo muy feliz el rubio al esccuhar a sasuke aceptar ayudarle.

%%%%%%%

Al cabo de 10 minutos llegaron al lugar de la fiesta, Sasuke estaba colocando algunos manteles en varias mesas, mientras lo que les llamo la atencio fue ver a Kakashi-sensei poniendo globos en una arco, Naruto tenia una inmensa sonrisa.

-bien dobe ¿que quieres que haga?-le pregunta Sasuke con fastidio.

-bueno ¿ves esas rosas moradas?-le pregunto, sasuke asentio-bien quiero que hagas un arreglo para cada mesa-le dijo, sasuke quedo en shock, habian muchas mesas y el no se revajaria a hacer arreglos.

-Hmp-le "respondio" enojado, pero al fin y al cabo el le pregunto que tenia que hacer, pero el no lo haria, naruto se le quedo mirando raro-bien, no me mires asi-le dijo lo ultimo en un tono serio y se fue a ver como rayos haria los arreglos.

Naruto empezo a escribir en todas las invitaciones con ayuda de dos de sus clones mientras otros dos le ayudaban a Kakashi con lo globos, otros dos a sakura y otro a sasuke,habian otros cuatro clones, estos colocaban luces y y sillas en las mesas, ellos trabajaban muy rapidamente, cuando naruto termino con las invitacion mando a uno de los clones que le ayudaban para ir a dejarlaselas a los invitados, junto con la direccion y peticion de ir vestidos no como ninjas sino como aldeanos normales para que todo fuera normal, junto con una proivivion de entrar con armas.

...

2 horas despues.

Los cuatro ninjas estaban empezando con el entretenimiento y la comida, naruto le pidio el favor al viejo para que sirviera ramen y a otro amigo para que sirviera comida en general, Kakashi estaba concetando los equipos de sonido mientras lo probaba con algunas canciones, Sakura colocaba cubiertos, palillos y servilletas en las mesas, Sasuke terminaba de colocar sus arreglos en las mesas.

-bueno vamos bien-decia naruto sonriendo, estaba feliz aunque un poco cansado.

En eso llega Gai junto con Lee, Naruto al escharlos llegar se puso azul del susto.

-¡¿es podemos ayudar?-pregunta Lee, naruto asiente y les pone un trabaja en donde ellos no lo molesten mientras se encarga del pastel que llegara muy pronto-¡¿en donde podemos poner el regalo de Hitana?-pregunto Lee, naruto se fijo mejor en la caja que llevaba Lee en la mano y pudo verlo, el papel era blanco con corazones morados y la chonga era morado lila.

-trae, bueno encargense de terminar de poner los adornos en las parede, yo voy a hacer algo-les dijo y se llevo el regalo a una mesa rectangular, en el ya habian 4regalos, uno estaba envuelto con papel azul real y una chonga azul marino, desde ahi pudieron leer que decia "de parte de Sasuke Uchiha";luego vieron otro envuelto en un papel dorado y una chonga plateada este decia "Con mucho cariño de Kakashi Hatake";seguian viendo y vieron uno con papel celeste y una chonga azul, este era mas grande decia "Con cariño de tu amiga Sakura Haruno"; despues vieron el mas pequeño de todo era una caja azul bastante oscuro y la chonga era de mismo tono solo que un poco mas clara este tenia escrito"Con cariño,felicidad de que culpñas unos años mas te desea un feliz cumpleaños Naruto Uzumaki".

-¡Bien!-grita lee muy emocionado con muchas ganas de empezar, y asi fue empezaron a colocar varios adornos.

%%%%%

Pasteleria, Naruto esperaba ansioso que le llevaran el pastel, cuando vio el pastel se sintio aliviado de no esperar mas, era hermoso una obra de arte, era de dos pisos, el merengue era de morado lila oscuro y tenia rosas en las bases y arriba rodeando el 14.

-gracias aqui estan los 140 ryo´s-le dijo mientras tomaba el pastel y se lo llevaba a el lugar de la fiesta.

%%%%%%%%

En el lugar de la fiesta todos estaban terminando de colocar lo qeu naruto les habia dicho, el clon que naruto habia mandado a entregar las invitaciones ya habia llegado solo faltaba naruto con el pastel y colocar el liston de feliz cumpleaños pero no sabian donde ponerlo porque naruto les iva decir donde lo queria.

-bueno esperemos a naruto para lo ultimo-dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas junto a Sasuke y Kakashi.

-solo falta una hora-dijo Lee mientras miraba un enorme reloj que estaba en la pared.

-Naruto llegara-dijo sasuke mientras se recostaba en la silla.

-es cierto-dijo Kakashi-ademas haya viende-dijo al ver el pastel.

...

3 de la tarde.

La mayoria de los invitados habian llegado, solo faltaban Shikamaru y Tsunade, naruto estaba expentante a la puerta para ver si llegaban ellos o Ino y Tenten con Hinata.

-aya viene Shikamaru-dijo Neji mientras veia.

-si...al fin-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, luego vio a tsunade-tambien la abuela Tsunade-dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Este fue el capitulo 3.**

**el proximo "Pudo ser peor"...**

**espero les haya gustado.**

**dejen comentario.**

**gracias por leer. adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

de la tarde.

La mayoría de los invitados habian llegado, solo faltaban Shikamaru y Tsunade, naruto estaba expentante a la puerta para ver si llegaban ellos o Ino y Tenten con Hinata.

-haya viene Shikamaru-dijo Neji mientras veía.

-si...al fin-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, luego vio a tsunade-también la abuela Tsunade-dijo con una sonrisa.

Capitulo 4.

Pudo ser Peor.

Después de que llego Tsunade, Lee grito diciendo que ya venia así que todos se escondieron y apagaron las luces, cuendo la puerta se abrio…

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos a excepción de Sasuke y Neji, la sorpresa fue para ellos cuendo vieron a Ino en vez de Hinata.

-hay gracias chicos…pero yo no Hinata-dice Ino muy agradecido.

-¡no molestes!-gritaba un rubio. Tanto pasaron discutiendo con Ino que nadie se dio cuenta de cuando llego Hinata.

-¡Hey Chicos!-grito Tenten para llamar la aencion-¿no se les olvida algo?-pregunto, todos volvieron a ver a la chica que estaba junto a ella.

-¡oh!-se asusto naruto al verla y al cabo de unos segundos.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritaron todos otra vez a excepcion de los mismo más Shikamaru.

-gra...graci...gracias-dice Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa timida ante la sorpresa.

-jeje- rie naruto.

-bueno que haces aqui parados ¡que empieze la fiesta!-grito KIba,claro algunos estaban todavia avergonzados porque no la vieron entrar.

...

Al cabo de unos minutos algunos estaban bailando, otros hablando, algunas chicas hablanaban con HInata, Chouji comia como desquisiado, Sasuke y Neji miraban a todos con indiferencia y aburrimiento mortal.

-ne...Sasuke, diviertete, es una fiesta-le intetaba animaqr para que hiciera algo mas que solo mirar a todos con desprecio.

-Hmp-le "respondio".

-esta bien, amargado, te saldran arrugas a una temprana edad-le dijo Naruto antes de irse a donde estaba sakura y su sensei.

-¡hey Naruto!-le llama la atencion Sakura al verlo acercarse.

-¿Que?-le pregunta cuando llega dond ella.

-te luciste con esta fiesta-le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-jeje...¿si va?-dice Naruto con una inmensa sonrisa, luego de estar un rato con ellos fue a donde se encontraban los regalos.

-_Mmmm...ahora que lo pienso, nunca vi cuantos regalos llevaron_-penso Naruto, se puso a verlos, habian de todos los colores del mundo.

El color que mas abundaba era el morado, habian como cinco del mismo color, primero se fijo en uno color caramelo con chonga color miel, decia "de neji para HInata"-_ni cuendo escribe expresa algo_-penson Naruto al ver lo que decia; luego vio uno color celeste con una chonga del mismo pero mas oscura, esta decia"DE TU AMIGA INO, ESPERO QUE DISFRITES MI REGALO, TE LO DOY CON TODO EL AMOR DEL MUNDO"-_bien eso es exagerado_-penso;luego vio otro desde que lo vio supo de quienes era, vio lo que decia "Que la pases de super maravilla, esperamos que disfrutes el regalo y no pierdas la llama de la juventud de parte de Maito Gai y Rock Lee"-_que locos_-penso mientras reia por lo bajo, despues de un rato dejo de ver los regalos y se fue a donde Hinata apreovechando que estaba sola.

-hola HInata-le aluda con una sonrisa, ella al verlo se sonrijo-queria decirte feli...-no termino porque tubo que quitarla de donde estaba antes de que le callera una lampara de luz encima-bueno hoy si ¿Hinata?¿Hinata estas bien?¡Hey HInta se ha desmayado!-gritaba Naruto deseperado porque se habia desmayado.

-¡¿Naruto que le hiciste?-pregunto exaltada asustando a naruto.

-¡nada!¡solo se desmayo!-gritaba naruto muy asustado.

...

A la media hora Hinata estaba despertando, lastimosamente ese despertar no duro mucho porque al ver en brazos de quien estaba se volvio a desmayar.

-Naruto deberias dejar que alguien mas la cargara hasta que se despierte-le sugirio sakura al ver que Hinata se volvio a desmayar.

-esta bien-dijo naruto mientras le entregaba en brazos a Hinata,Sasuke se asusto al ver que a el le estaba diciendo que la tuviera.

-dobe...me las pagaras-le dijo.

...

Otra media hora despues.

-¿Qu...que pa...paso?-pregunto Hinata.

-te desmayaste...dos veces-le dice Sakura.

...

despues de que todo volvio a la normalidad en la fiesta, Ino escucho un extraño ruido que provenia de una esquina asi que fue a ver pero cuendo vio lo que habia dio un inmenso grito alterando toda la tropa de cucarachas salio del lugar con una direccion incsacta, todas las chicas dieron un grito se subieron en lo primero alto que encontraron, algunos de los chicos como se subieron en las sillas, Shino hizo que las estampida de cucarachas saliera lo mas rapido posible, despues todos bajaron, excepto dos chicas que todavian estaban traumadas por ver tanta alimaña.

-¡bueno...tienen que admiteir...no fue tan malo!jeje-dijo naruto algo nervioso y aun mas al resivir la mirada asesina de sakura-ne...no te pongas asi sakura-le intentaba tranquilizar el rubio, sin exito alguno.

...

Pasaron varias horas, todos disfrutaban, en momentos pasaban cosas no planeadas cmo: abejas en las rosas, fuga de agua y un fallo en el equipo de sonido, pero naruto aun intetaba que la fiesta de Hinata fuera especial y divertida.

...

A los minutos empezaron a abrir los regalos, los primeros eran bastante raros, hasta que llegaron a algunos bastante desentes como el de KIba, que era un equipo ninja, el de sakura que era un vestido de gala, el de Tenten que eran un par de botas cortas, el de neji un kimuno, el de naruto el collar con su inicial, despues estaba el de kakashi no muy normal pero era mas normal que el de shino y Chouji.

...

-bien el ultimo regalos es el del ¡teme!-grito emocionado naruto.

Cuando Hinata abrio el regalo y vio el contenido se desmayo, era una foto de naruto en ropa interior,el al ver lafoto lo unico que pudo aser fue.

-¡¿de donde rayos sacaste esa foto?-grito muy enojado, Sasuke solo se limito a responder con un simple "Jiraya me la dio"-cuendo vea a ese viejo pervertido me las va a pagar-dijo naruto casie n susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que los mas sercanos escucharan.

...

Despues de todo eso empezaron a comer pastel tranquilamente hasta que unos recuadros de metal empezwron a caer del suelo.

-bueno...pudo ser peor-dijo, y luego se fue la luz dejando a todos en oscuras, luego se escucharon algunos gritos coo:"apartate, hay, baboso fijate por donde pisas"-ahora ya nada puede ser peor-

-FIN-

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el ultimo capitulo, lo hice con mi mejor amiga Jessica en la clase de matematica mientras estabamos aburridas, y asi toda la histria, queriamos hacer comedia, bueno no sabemos si nos quedo comica, pero bueno.**

**si les ha gustado dejen rewies, talvez asi pueda ir mejorando para otras veces.**

**los quiero mucho y gracias por leer **

**adios!**

** AshleyBenson **


End file.
